


A Condition of Existence

by PalomaSheith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Arranged Marriage, Fairy Tale Style, Krolia is a village chief, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Operation Kuron Zine, Pagan Festivals, Paganism, zine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalomaSheith/pseuds/PalomaSheith
Summary: Not so very long ago, when the world was new, Sky Mother gave birth to two sons.Twins.The elder twin, Takashi, shone golden and bright like the sun. Daily he guided through his mother’s sky. He grew up kind and benevolent, warming and winning the hearts of the Alteans on the earth below.The younger twin, Kuron, was just as beautiful as his brother, but he was reserved and shy. He preferred the comfort of the night and became the guardian of the darkness watching over the earth under the light of his moon.
Relationships: Keith/Kuron (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	A Condition of Existence

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was completed back in June of 2019 for the Operation Kuron VLD Zine, which was my first zine ever and only one of two I ever did for the VLD fandom.  
> This is written in a fairy-tale sort of narration and very early (6 months) into me being a creator, so if you see major differences in my style, that's why.

Not so very long ago, when the world was new, Sky Mother gave birth to two sons. 

Twins.

The elder twin, Takashi, shone golden and bright like the sun. Daily he guided through his mother’s sky. He grew up kind and benevolent, warming and winning the hearts of the Alteans on the earth below. 

The younger twin, Kuron, was just as beautiful as his brother, but he was reserved and shy. He preferred the comfort of the night and became the guardian of the darkness watching over the earth under the light of his moon. 

But as peaceful and lovely as the nights were, the Alteans feared the darkness and spent their night bundled away in their beds dreaming of the new day.

The Mamorans, on the other hand, found beauty in the night. They gave thanks to the Keeper of the Moon for the tides that brought them fish and guided their ships home. 

Kuron was grateful for their love and blessed them from afar. Sometimes even making his way to the temple to feel closer to them.

It was on one of these nights that he met the young prince of Marmora, Keith, who had come to pray for his father’s safe return. Kuron was touched by the boy’s pleas and broke from the shadows to comfort him.

Afterwards, the young prince would sneak away on the night of the full moon and spend the entire night nestled in the naos talking to Kuron. The once lonely god was charmed by the prince and it didn’t take long before they became dear friends.

Keith was a beautiful warrior, twenty summers old when the god realized he was in love. 

The time they spent together changed for him then, the lingering gazes, and the shy touches became cherished treasures that Kuron locked away in his heart. 

Keith no longer waited for the full moon to visit, he spent every night he could manage curled against Kuron’s side watching the ocean from pronaos and his days training with the army. 

But this happiness was not to last.

A week before his 21st birthday, the prince came to him and told him of his arranged marriage, and Kuron’s heart shattered. Keith’s mother, was tired of him running off, tired of his claims that he was with Kuron, and had arranged for him to wed the second daughter of the Altean king. Princess Romelle was beautiful and kind and Keith wanted Kuron to come… 

But he couldn’t.

He took the moonstone from his neck, a gift from his mother, and draped the cord around Keith’s neck. “To remember me.” 

And with barely restrained tears, Kuron walked away.

  
  
  
  


Keith tore through the tree line, bare legs torn by brambles and the cold wind slicing through his lungs with one goal in mind: Him.

Behind him, the roar of the mob grew louder. Their shouts and curses filling the night like a wave. His mother’s voice cut above the noise, “Keith! Keith!”

He ran harder.

The moment he had turned away from the alter, he knew he was sealing his fate. But if he could just… If he could just make it to the temple. If he could just see him one more time… 

Keith stumbled into the temple garden, sweat slick and bleeding and barrelled onward with burning lungs toward the temple mount. 

In the distance, a tall silhouette backlight by the orange light that played along the white marble walls moved further inside the temple. Away from Keith.

“Kuron!” The name came out ragged and desperate tearing itself from his raw throat. 

The shadow froze. 

Hope flared in Keith’s chest. “Kuron!”

The god stepped onto the porch and into the moonlight. His long dark hair was wild in the wind and his silver eyes were wide in disbelief. 

Keith gripped the moonstone dangling from his neck as he closed the final feet between them. He bounded up the stairs and leapt into Kuron’s arms, savoring the warmth. 

“K-Keith?” Kuron stroked the tangled remnants of Keith’s wedding braids and held him close. “Why are you here?”   
Keith looked up from his place against Kuron’s chest, indigo eyes glassy with unshed tears. A small scratch across his cheek bled down his neck ruining the fine purple fabric of his wedding clothes. “I couldn't do it.” He shook his head and bit his bottom lip. “I can’t do it.” 

Kuron tried to pull him back into his chest, but Keith pushed up and captured the god in a searing kiss. Kuron gasped in surprise, then quickly surrendered to the kiss and melted against Keith's lithe frame. Not breaking the kiss until the mortal pulled away to breathe.    
Tears streaked his beautiful bloodied face. “I love you,” Keith whispered. He squeezed his eyes closed and spoke again, “I love you, Kuron.”

The words, though soft, burned through the god like a prayer. For all the years he’d spent loving and longing for Keith, he never dreamed he’d have this moment. He tilted Keith’s chin up and stroke a thumb across his plush bottom lip. “Keith…” he smiled softly, “I love you too.”

A sob wrung itself from Keith’s throat and he pulled Kuron down into another kiss and Kuron had never felt anything like that soft slide of lips.

He’d watched Keith grow from the young prince, mourning his father at his idol’s feet, to warrior and king he was now. And somewhere along the journey of boy to man, their friendship had become something more for the god, something beautiful and fragile and seemingly unattainable… 

“Keith!” A woman’s voice cut their bliss short. Krolia, queen of the kingdom of Marmora, Keith’s mother stood with a crowd at the temple door. Wide eyed, she looked from her son to the god, “What is this?” She strode forward her surprise falling away to anger. 

Keith stepped between his mother and Kuron. “I love him.”   
Krolia glared at Kuron and turned back to her son. “You would run away from your duty? From our kingdom’s alliance? For what? This-This- Vagrant?” She turned her disapproving gaze on Kuron. “And you? You’re the one he keeps running off to? The man tricking my son and turning him away from his duties!” She drew a blade from her belt. 

Keith put his hand on her wrist. “Stop!”

“He’s a liar, Keith!” She spat. “I’ll prove it to you. He is no god!”

“Enough!” Kuron stepped forward. The torches on the walls flared, and the eternal flame danced impossibly higher. His silver eyes swirled and glowed. 

The queen stared at him in shock. “K-Kuron?”

“It’s our Lord!” a voice cried from the forgotten crowd. “It’s Kuron, god of the Moon!” cried another. The crowd fell to their knees in a wave of murmured praise. 

Krolia looked back at the crowd and back to the man in front of her. “It’s true…” she pulled out of Keith’s loose grip and stepped back. “I-I…” She looked at the floor conflicted. 

Keith put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a tight embrace. She squeezed her eyes closed and held her son tighter. “I’m so sorry, Keith.” She pulled back and cupped his face in her hands. “I’m sorry.”

Keith put a hand on her mother’s, twining their fingers and kissing her palm. “It’s alright.” He stepped back and let his hand fall free. 

“What do you want, Keith?” Kuron brushed his fingers along the side of his face, healing his scratches. “Just say the word…”   
Keith reached up and guided Kuron’s face down until their foreheads touched. He took a shaky breath and brushed his lips across Kuron’s. “You.” A soft kiss. “Always you.”

  
  
  


And so it was, Kuron, god of the Moon and guardian of Marmora, was married. 

The god married the prince on that very night, taking him back to the heavens to live among the stars for all eternity. 

Except on the night of the full moon. 

On those sacred nights, the land of Marmora was blessed when the night lords descended to the temple to bestow their love and protection upon the land. They would feast and sing and dance and Kuron was never lonely again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and thank the Operation Kuron Mods for giving me my first opportunity to be a part of a zine.  
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated.


End file.
